Lost Academy
by Darkness7693
Summary: The war of 10,000 years has begun. Within the four continents North, East, South and West is many warriors, of magical ability. Control the elements, fire, water wind or earth these warriors use the powers and there race abilities to take down all evil.


**Prologue**

10,000 years ago, hell was brought to earth by a single man. A man who believed in greed and power, a man who believed that with money, power and slaves you could rule the world. This man name was Murdock. Murdock lived in a small village, just south of the city of Renta, he lived there his whole life. He lived still with his family as he turned to the age of 16, while most people his age where moving to Renta to join the city life Murdock's family wouldn't let him move. His parents where catholic and did not like the town of Renta for it was known for it's sin. Men and woman selling there bodies for sex, thieves around every corner, merchants selling stolen good from castles and houses, they had everything that was against the rules of god. Murdock hated his family for this, and then one night Murdock life started to change for the better. He came home after feeding the livestock, and found his parents still laying in bed. He walked over to them and knelt down at there bed side.

"father...mother... are you okay?" he asked with a lack of intrest in his voice

His fathers hand slowly trembled towards Murdock's which laid on his knee "I don't feel so good anymore" his voice slowly fading as the life slowly drained from him.

Murdock looked at his slowly dying parents and didn't feel any pain but only happiness Murdock now had the chance he always dreamed for, to be able to go to Renta, but Murdock did not for see what was to happen next. A man came two days after Murdock had learned his parents were dying, he had told no one anyone who had asked he just said they were sick and getting sleep and that he was taking care of them, but this man wasn't like the other village people this man came intending to heal his parents. Murdock had heard of this man. He was said to be the Messiah, the man who was going to bring peace and happiness to the world, Murdock hated this man.

The man came to the door dressed in a full cloth robe that covered his body from his neck down, he had long sliver hair down past the middle of his back, his eyes where a light green that made everything seem better, he was a average sized man, no bigger than Murdock himself. Murdock looked at the man as he stood in the doorway. "My name is Seph, and i have come from Povin to here, I have heard word on my way to REnta that a man was very ill, an important man. I have come to try and help this man for he is one of my father's people, and he has served this village well by feeding them with his livestock."

Murdock looked at the man with a cold glare, he didnt want this man's help he wanted his parents dead, but he couldn't show that. "Please come in" He replied as he stepped away and gestured towards the room where is parents lay ill "My mother and father lay in that room, they are in no shape to do anything" Murdock left the main room as he finished this sentence.

Murdock quickly retreated to his own room, he grabbed a small collection of things and left his home quickly. He wasn't staying in this village any longer. He left heading north towards the town of Renta. The journey took only a few hours, and he had already heard word that the Messiah had saved lives in his village. He cared for none of it. Murdock found the first job he find in the town. He worked for a man named Kittan, the man had Murdock selling stolen goods to the people in the eastern part of the city. This is how he met the man who would change his life.

One night as Murdock was selling the last of the goods a man in a cloth hooded robe came up to him. He had his hood up and was facing to the ground as he came up to Murdock. The man looked left and right at the table. He picked up a small jewel that Murdock was told to sell for high price.

"That is going to cost large sir" Murdock spoke as the man examined the jewel.

The man pulled out a scroll from under his robe "This my son is something very valuable to those who wish to change the world" The man looked up. His skin was old and wrinkly, he had lost all color to his face and the bags under his eyes where darker than any Murdock had seen before, but the strangest thing that Murdock noticed was the mans eyes. They were blank there was no color or pupil to them he just had white eyes. The man unrolled the scroll and turned it to Murdock. "This scroll will teach you the dark arts of demon summoning. It has the power to teach how to take over this world, and eve kill the Messiah Seph." The man paused as he study the face of Murdock.

Murdock study the scroll for a minute and then thought about what was said, kill the Messiah, the man who ruined his life and made him have to run away and have nothing to start with when he came to this town. Murdock got taken over by greed and power. He wanted nothing more than to be the ruler of earth. To control everything and show this world the true power of man, and to kill anyone who tried to stop him. Murdock took the scroll and left without saying a word to anyone. He hid the scroll in his robe as he left the city leaving behind his merchants table. The table was quickly attacked by thieves who cleaned the table and left nothing to spare. Murdock left the city he headed to the west. There was no cities that way for miles he would be able to find somewhere to hide on the way there. Murdock's greed controlled him as if he was not Murdock but someone else. As Murdock walked hours turned to days, days turned to weeks until he found it. A small underground cave, he climbed inside the cave and found there was more room than earlier presumed. He walked into the cave it was cold and the ceiling dripped water every hour or so. Murdock felt at home in this place as if he needed to be away from all man to be happy. He spent decades in the cave, something gave him a longer life span, Murdock did not eat or sleep anymore, his eye had become blank as the man who gave him the scroll was, his skin aged faster then he did, but Murdock learned the dark arts. After decades of training Murdock finally was ready to summon his first and only demon. He decided that Satrin himself must be someone. Most knew Satrin as the anti-god or devil but to Murdock Satrin was the rightful god of this earth.

He created a upside down 5-point star of candles with a ring around the star, this ring was filled with the blood of a man, a animal, and the four elementals of the world, earth, water, wind and fire. Murdock stood in the middle the star and closed his eyes. He stood motionlessly for a minute then his arms slowly raised palms facing upwards. He chanted _"By the power of man, let you come from the depths of hell and rise to are world"_he chanted this continually. Black clouds came from the ground wrapping around his legs and arms and the room got darker, his once blank eyes where now black with a dark red rim around them. The dark clouds whipped around the circle, the points of the star slowly started to connect by the ground cracking in perfect straight lines from candle to candle. Murdock kept chanting getting louder as time passed by, He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards and his mouth opened, black clouds came shooting out of his mouth. Murdock screamed,"Satrin come forth to the holy world and taint it with your powers, overcome this world and destroy all who stand in your way" That's when it happened the star cut out, the ground all crumbled around Murdock, fire burned below in the ground. Dark clouds came shooting from the ground spinning and whipping around the room. They came together all in a ball in front of Murdock. It started to form a figure of a man, as the dark clouds faded a man stood there a sword in hand his face covered by the cloak he wore. He stood still until he stepped forward to Murdock. Murdock smiled and knelt down on one knee and dropped his head bowing to the man. He looked up to the man "Satrin welcome to earth your new playground" He smiled darkly.

Satrin stood and looked at the man he raised his sword and stabbed it hard into the ground. The cave went back to normal, the darkness and fire all gone. Satrin stood looking down at the man. He raised his hand and had a flat palm directed to Murdock. "You will be the first of the army. That will role this world!" He shouted as a strong force came from Satrin's hand. Murdock winced as he started to feel the force. He felt his body changing as if he was gaining more. He stood uncontrolled. Satrin watched Murdock as his body stood. Satrin smiled "you are not strong enough for these powers." Satrin dropped his hand and in a flash drew his sword from the ground and slashed through Murdock's body. His body fell it was in two pieces motionless now. Murdock's plan had failed.

Satrin needed an army to take over this realm, he constructed one quickly be going to the city of Renta, the home of sin. He went to the middle of the city and raised slowly into the sky. "You all shall become my children you shall all serve for me" he yelled out to the city. Everyone stopped and looked at the man who was slowly floating into the air. Dark clouds formed around his body and the city was covered in darkness instantly. The city was back to light within moments, and many people laid on the ground dead but those who weren't had a new feeling in them.

Everyone in the city started to change feel a power within them they never had before. Some changed to wolves, others started having a thirst for blood, and all felt the control of a element. Fire, water, earth and wind they could control them, people like these new found powers. So they worshipped this man. None knew who he was or where he came from but they followed his command.

A thousand years passed and Satrin had built up a army of men and women who he had giving these strong powers too but there was a small group of people who didn't trust Satrin. They where catholic before being caught by Satrin in a place they weren't suppose to be. They followed him to learn how to control there powers. The planned a rebellion they from a army of there own planning to kill Satrin. A thousand years had passed since the day Satrin was brought to earth. He planned to attack the city of Povin on a foggy day, a day when all of his army could walk. He Marched his army to the gates of Povin when that's when it began. The rebellion army started to kill off Satrin's army. A blood thirsty battle began. Many men and women died the rebellion was near failure, only 5 where left standing. They fled, ran away from the grip of Satrin. Satrin allowed them to run he knew his army would grow strong again. Satrin vanished was never to be seen again.

**Xeipher And Missa**

It was 6:00pm when i walked out my door, the night was young but the sky was black. As i walked up the three steps leading away from my basement apartment i pulled out a metal container that had the Japanese character for dragon on the front of it in white with a black outline and a dark purple background. I opened it up to see one cigarette left. I frowned as i pulled it out and put into my mouth and lit it. I looked around as i lit my smoke to see that snow had falling through the day. The ground was lightly covered in fresh snow. _Demitri will be pissed._ I smiled to myself as i thought about his reaction to the snow.

I walked down the stone path that led through the small backyard we had. It had a patio set for four people sitting off to the side. That was all the room the yard had to fit things into. I walked through the wooden back gate, and onto the busy street of Larint. Work had ended for most an hour ago and they were almost home now. Rush hour was slowly dying as i walked down the sidewalk. The browned snow turned into slush from the constant feet walking across through the day. The city sounds were not as loud as normal, few people where walking down the road most were inside by this time. It got dangerous when dark in the city. Larint was a city filled with special police. The government in the western continent was a believer of power equals peace. So he installed police force that ran around at night to watch out for people who may be up to no good but the police force got corrupt with power, they now do whatever they want whenever they want to. Along with that if you knew of your background you would know that the city is littered with werewolves. Larint was a city ran by werewolves. The werewolves, didn't have any control on the city but tried to protect it from cross race battles. The werewolves where very territorial, and believed that this land is home land to them so they allowed no outsiders such as vampires.

I turned down the first road i came to, and pulled my hood over my long silver hair. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked hurriedly through the slums of the city. The streets were always littered with garbage and the people who lived here where either druggies, alcoholics, or not to be messed with. The inners of the city were dying out like a apple rotting from the core out. The inners of the Larint were becoming more filled with crime and violence, while the government only cared about expanding and having the next biggest and best thing. I walked through the neighbourhood quickly, unheard and unseen.

As i reached the north part of the city, the life of the town had died fully. The night was dark, the street lights giving dim lighting for the back roads. Men in fully grey uniforms, walked down the roads in pairs of two. The Larint special forces where out now, and they didn't take kindly to me walking around at night. I cut through the back roads rushing to try to make it to Demitri's house. I crossed the road when the area was empty, i walked through bushes into a park. The park was dead silent only the squeaking from the swings swaying from the breeze of the wind. I scanned the park grounds looking for any LSF. After deciding the area was empty i walked out from behind the cover of a row of bushes. I hurriedly walked across the park grounds, silently walking through the cover of the clouds. The park grounds lay perfectly dark. I walked onto the sidewalk and continued heading north. I walked through the windy streets of the subdivision until i found the house i was looking for. I walked down the alley between the two houses until i reached the dead end. I walked down the three steps and knocked on the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a man standing there. He was shorter than myself, about 5'6. He had short black hair, with dark brown eyes that always held a hard stare. He had many scares on the right side of his face from a explosion that had happened long ago in his past. He was large for his size his muscles stretched the sleeves of his t-shirt. He drew in a breath of the outside air.

"It's too fucking cold get in here." He barked at me. I smiled as i walked into his house. "Fucking snow already on the ground." He slammed the door shut as he shiver once.

"It is the season" I provoked him. He shot me a strong glare as he headed towards a staircase heading deeper underground.

"What are you doing here today Xeipher?" He yelled as he walked down the stairs.

I followed him down the stairs, the temperature got colder as i walked further down the stairs "I just need work. Hoping to finally stop coming to this hell hole." I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the cellar. I looked around at the blank grey walls, in the middle of the room was a large desk with two chairs in front of it and one luxurious chair behind it. Demitri fell into the black leather chair and started to search through his desk.

"Wanna get out eh do i have a good job for you" He laughed

I looked to my left at the only wall with things on it. There laid seven sets of weapons with a name under it each one, Xeipher, Missa, Yuta, Demitri, Lepon, Jarun, Judon. I grabbed the sword above my name, and unsheathed it. I looked at the blade to make sure it was sharp and sheathed it again and rested it on the hooks above my name. I walked to the left of the weapon wall, and to the lockers I opened the locker with my name on it and looked at a rack on the back of it. It had seven slots but only one was filled. It had a vial of red liquid the liquid look thick. I grabbed the vial and swallowed quickly. I took off my hoodie and hung it in the locker and pulled out a black trench coat, I threw it on as i stepped back while my locker was slammed in my face. I looked to my right where Demitri was standing with a folder in his hand. He handed it to me, I opened the folder and looked inside, it only contained a picture of a man. The man was wearing a black robe, that looked professionally tailored to fit his body. He sat with on leg crossed over the other, on a large wooden chair. The chair's design was carved into it. The lines and shapes all looked very primitive, as if the chair was from acient Egypt. The man had a large sword laid against the chair the handle not far from his head. His face was covered by a hood, but it seem there was more hiding his face then just the hood. "Who is he?" i finally asked as i handed the folder back to Demitri.

"Noone knows but, someone wants to know where he is. That person is also willing to pay big bucks for it." he walked back to desk and circled around it and sat in his chair. "This person is willing to pay a million bucks." He smiled

"Where was he last seen?" i asked as i sat into the chair in front of the desk.

"New western" Demitri threw a pack of cigarettes on the table.

"I don't do outta town jobs. You know i cant leave my sister" I said strongly as i grabbed the cigarettes, and pulled them from the pack, and put them into my container.

"Your sister will be fine." he smiled as he lit a cigarette. "and if you do this i can make you a deal, cut my $250,000 and ill get you have a place in north waiting for you when you finish the job." he ashed his cigarette and rested his arms on the desk and leaned over it. "You wont be far from a hospital and transportation will be taken care of" he raised his hand "agreed?"

I took his hand and shook it "I trust you Demitri you have done so much for me" As i shook his hand i remembered the first time we met Demitri. Missa and I came here after are parents had passed away from a turf attack, werewolves were trying to take over controller turf. Our parents tried to protect the area, it was one of the few safe areas and they didn't want it controlled by single minded werewolves. Missa and I left the night of there death we didn't wait to see what would happen to the city. We headed north, from the south end of western continent, we came into Larint unknowing of it being werewolf turf, and they attacked my sister and me, Demitri and Yuta, had saved us, they killed the three werewolves attacking us and brought us into there home. Demitri taught us the way of the land, how to survive in other territory and where is vampire territory. He gave us work, to do for blood and money, he gave us are own home he helped us live through the city. While Yuta trained us in controlling are powers.

Demitri stood up and butted out his cigarette. He walked around the desk and to the stairs he looked back at me. "They will be here soon lets go"

I followed him up the stairs curious who they were. Demitri lead through his house and out the front door. "Fuck snow!" He yelled as he walked out the front door.

I came through the door laughing "Its not that bad" I smiled half heartily, "At least you know not to leave your house for the next 3 months

"I always thought i would die somewhere warm" He said quietly "I never thought it would be in fucking winter" He spat into the yard.

"What you mean die? Your only like 30 something" I looked at him

He slowly looked at me "There is one thing i need to teach you about being a vampire that i never taught you." he pulled out another cigarette and lit it "Vampires don't age after 30, yet we can be 150-200 years old before they die, its why we move a lot." He smiled as he thought about his travels "I'm 175 this month Xeipher im going to die soon" He rested his hand on my shoulder "I want you to take my place."

I stood for a moment shocked at what he just said "I couldnt do your job i dont know how to be a bookie."

"You have learned a lot from me and you will catch on quick i trust you." he flicked his smoke and walked towards the sidewalk.

I followed him and stood beside him as i lit a cigarette. "So who are we waiting for" i asked as i took a drag from my smoke.

"Yuta, i think she deserves a goodbye before you leave don't you" he smiled "and she has are parting gift for you." as he finished his sentence a black SUV rolled around the corner. It stopped in front of us and a women with long black hair and pink highlights jumped out of the passenger seat and into me, she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Hey big bro" she said into my ear.

I instantly wrapped my arms tightly around her, and spun her around. I put her down and stepped back to look at her, a strand of hair fell in front of her face as she caught her balance, she moved it away with her hand and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were still as bright as i remembered them, she had stitches still on her mouth and her right eye hadn't fully gone back to its normal size. She smiled largly as she bounced happily infront of me. I looked over at Demitri, "so my sister being better is my present. Thank you" I bowed my head to them.

Yuta threw a set of keys at me "No you ninny the SUV is your gift" she smiled as i caught the keys

"You guys cant be serious i cant take your car Demitri"

He nodded "The SUV is yours i have more cars to get around in, just go off"

I walked over to Demitri and rested a hand on his shoulder "You have done me well, i wont fail you" I put my arm around him "Thank you for everything"

I stepped toward Yuta who was standing as if she was in a military line "Im going to need your services out in north, think you can take orders from me?" i smiled playfully

"I await your command my master" She bowed from her waist sweeping her arm downward and to lay againist her chest.

I walked around the SUV while missa said goodbye to are friends of the decade. I waved goodbye once more as i slowly started to drive away. As i reached the edge of the neighbourhood my phone started to vibrate. I checked my phone to find i had a message from Demitri _"Check the back seat." _was all that it said. I looked into the back seat and saw two boxes sitting there. I looked over to missa who was glued to her phone which was understandable since she had been out for a week "Hey can you check whats in the boxes in the back?"

Missa quickly looked away from her phone and climbed into the back seat, she opened the box on the left and found a sheet of paper.

_So you guys are off to New Western. Larint will miss you, New western is a controller turf, the town is split into four different turfs fire, water, earth and wind. DON'T use your powers and you will have nothing to fear. Attached to this is the directions to your new home in New Western, it is out of sight out of mind. You have a year to try and get this man found. Please be safe and dont forget about your home of Larint come back soon. _

_-Demitri and Yuta._

Missa handed Me the directions and continued to ruffle through the box. Inside the box she found another box with a label on it readin "_10,000 vials of blood"_Missa re-read it three times before she yelled happily "HE GAVE US 10,000 VIALS OF BLOOD!" Missa bounced happily in the back seat, as she started to open the box. As she unfolded the top there was a lock and key, on the front of the safe it said Xeiphers name. "Hey this one is personal i think" she called to the front of the car as she crawled back into the front seat.

I watched missa as she crawled into the seat, and sat reput on her seatbelt and looked at me smiling. "So i have yet to hear what happened." I started as i paused to lit a smoke. "How did you get injured this time?"

She looked to the front of the SUV now her smile faded, "It was nothing just got beat by the job y'know" and she left it at that, as she threw in a CD from her bag marked driving music. The sounds of heavy metal music came blasting from the speakers and are conversations ended with that.

The apartment was not hard to find, it was a old abandon apartment building on the outskirts of the city. I started down the empty road at a hurried pace. It was almost 7 o'clock the sun was going to start to rise soon. I continued down the street till i found the right building, I walked up the the stairs to the door, I looked on the left side of the door and found the mail boxes I searched the boxes for a key but only found a small piece of paper, I opened up the piece of paper and read _"hahaha got you! The doors are all unlocked no one lives here and the building wont be torn down because its a landmark. -Demitri." _I crumpled the paper and threw it off into the bushes beside the stairs. I looked out to the east and saw the sun start to shine through the trees, I frowned turn the door knob and walked in. The aparment building was small it had only 5 floors, it was one of the first ever built in New Western. There was furniture still in the front lobby, it was all the original furniture, there was two chairs both where a dark red color with a flower pattern, the flowers where all a dull gold color, it had gold trim around the end of the arm rest. There was a table in the middle of it all with a glass top, it was maple wood that held it together, the wood stain on it made it look worn and used for thousands of years. Missa ran through the lobby to the door marked as washrooms and hurriedly went in and locked the door. I walked silently across the room, to the front desk. It was a maple desk it raised to just below my elbows, I looked on the other side to see a computer sitting there. I circled the desk and sat in the office chair that sat there, the material was a brownish colour and looked like it hadnt been clean ever. I sat and attempted to turn on the computer, it buzzed to life, beeping and buzzing as it went through the start up process. Missa came out of the bathroom wipping her mouth with the back of her slevee.

"Can you believe it they still run power here or the place is on a generator which back in when this was made ran on gas so we can keep things running in here." I smiled as i looked up to her. She lazily leaned on the front desk resting her head in her arms. "You ok?" i asked as i raised my hand to rest it on her arm

"Yea, pretty sweet we have power we can atleast use appliances" She smiled weakly as she looked at me. "So where is my room the drive drained me and its near day i dont want to go out anytime soon.

I looked at her and half smiled "anyroom you want is yours we own this place, but please if you want an upstairs room take the stairs i want to check the elevator before we use it"

Missa walked away from me, and into the first room. I heard the lock click and then nothing.

I rested my head in my arms as i waited for the computer to finish booting up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Missa was poking me in the head when i woke up "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" she said overly loud.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, as i watched her bounce happily around the lobby. I looked at the computer time and read it at 5:45pm "Is that the right time?" I asked Missa

"Yup its almost six, we gotta get to making this place home, so where should we start, the elevators? rooms? kitchen? game room?" Missa seemed more enthustiastic then usual but that could happen to someone who has been asleep for a week.

"We should go into the basement parking and get the stuff from the car" I stood up and walked to the elevator "so the elevator is first" I smiled as i pushed the button, the doors open "so far so good" i said as i walked into the elevator and pushed every button then quickly stepped out of the elevator. "ok lets see if it works"

We watched the elevator as it stopped at every floor, waiting for it to return to the main floor after its long journey I pushed the button and waited for the doors to open I walked into the elevator and pushed the button marked for parking garage as misa walked into the elevator. We got to the car shortly after the quick elevator ride, we went to the back seat and Missa took the vials of blood. "Take those up stairs, and put them in the kitchen there should be a storage frezzer somewhere" Missa hopped happily away with vials of blood and waved goodbye as the doors on the elevator closed.

I climbed into the back seat and opened the second box. The key was taped beside the keyhole. I took the key and opened the safe. It had 4 cartons of cigarettes on the top, i removed them and laid them on the ground, under that laid a box that was almost transparent it looked as if the plastic had been fogged. I opened it and it had a black two black straps in it, on the straps where little holes covering the outside of the strap. In one of the straps holes was a vial of blood. I smiled as i thought about how much i bitched to Demitri for something to carry my blood in. I scanned the strap untill i found a D with a circle around it, Demitris' logo. He had made this for us. I removed the box holding the straps and put it on the seat beside me, on the bottom of the box was two necklace chains, with a charm on both of them. I took one of the necklaces and looked closely at the charm, the one i had in my hand was of dual pistols crossing at the barrel and pointing downwards, I picked up the other one and it was a sword blade pointing downwards. A piece of paper laid on the bottom of the safe _Hold in your palm and call the name. _There was nothing else writting on the paper.

"What are those?" Missa asked as she came back to the car

"Im not sure yet" I stepped out of the SUV and stood in the middle of the parking lot, I held the sword charm in my hand "Xeipher" i said and looked back at my hand. Nothing had happen.

Missa looked at me with her head tilted to the side "Are you ok?"

"Demitri gave these to us and the instructions are to hold in your palm and say the name" I threw the charm with dual pistols to Missa.

"Who's name?" she looked at me as she walked towards me. I shurged. She looked at the charm and smiled as she closed her hands around the charm "Fire!" she yelled and her hand glowed for a moment as two pistols came into her hand. She looked at her hand surprised she took one gun in each hand. She turned to her right and fired both guns. "Holy shit! Yuta is amazing" she smiled

I held my charm in my hand "Wind!" My hand glowed for a moment as a sword appeared into my hand. I raised the sword. "Its longer but ligther" Missa stared at the blade as passed her face

"How long is that?" she asked as she pushed the sword slowly out of the way.

"Should be 4ft if not more" I looked at the sword "Wind!" I yelled again and the sword went back to the charm. I put the necklace around my neck and let it rest outside my shirt.

Missa looked at me curiously "4ft long is not to much in your mind?" she asked playfully.

I walked towards the SUV and leaned into the back seat and pulled the straps out. "Demitri also made this for us" I handed her one of the straps "Its for carrying blood keep it out of sight." I wrapped it around my waist and pulled my shirt over top of it. Missa nodded and did the same. "We start are searching tonight" I looked over at Missa as she pulled her shirt over the strap, she seemed more fragile then normal.

Missa climbed into the car from the opposite side i was in, she leaned across the seat and grab one of the carton of cigarettes Demitri had giving us and began to open it. She pulled out a cigarette and stepped out of the vechile, she raised her index finger to the cigarette and stood there motionless for a second untill the tip of her finger caught fire, lighting the cigarette in her mouth. She exhaled and the smoke slowly vanished from sight, her eyes caught mine as i stared blankly at her. "What?" she asked raising her arms outward from her body.

"You look smaller than i remember" I said quietly "What happened to you?" I started to circle the SUV, "You dont seem like yourself" i said slowly trying not to irritate her.

"I...i'm sorry" she fell to her knees tears starting to run down her cheek. I knelt down beside her resting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me tears starting to fill her eyes "They sent me on a hunt for some werewolves that had attacked forgein vampires who had yet to step on there turf. The vampires didnt stay for a long fight they fled quickly, no one died, but they weren't giving up on trying to kill those werewolves, so Demitri sent me out to help them, Yuta came as well" she paused to a drag from her cigarette as her eyes cleared of tears showed how the memories hurt her. "I was trying to protect her, she was slaying a werewolf, but a unexpected thing happen. One of the werewolves was a doubler, like us Xeipher!" Her words echoed in my brain, there wasnt many doublers, when born as a doubler it was something special. Doublers had a race and could control a element which made them a more dangerous force, espically when trained well. Yuta was a well trained controller but she always said a doubler was stronger then herself if trained properly. Missa broke my train of thought "He was a earth controller, right when Yuta was about to lay the finishing blow on there werewolf leader, the doubler raised the ground under Yuta, so i attacked the werewolf." I looked at Missa as she pulled her shirt up to show her torso. She had eight slashes across her body, all stichted and large. I had never seen a werewolf wound but heard they could be deadly. "He got me first but not without me getting a fatal blow," she paused and stared off into the distance "and thats all i remember, after watching my shot and fireball connect with his head everything went black" she looked back at me with fear in her eyes "They say the wound has done more damage then they can tell. They have a doctor in North, a man who knows more on these kind of wounds, but we cant get there without this money." she stood finally wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you, for doing this" she let go and took a step back from me "but im to weak to help you. Yuta told me not to do anything on the mission, that it could hurry the effects of this wound." she looked down at the ground "Im sorry" she said barely louder then a whisper.

I rested my hands on her shoulder and lifted her place my hand gently under her chin and raised it for her to look at me "Thank you" i said weakly "for telling me the truth. Now ill get you upstairs, safe and comfortable so you can heal quickly and ill go on my search for this deranged man." Missa smiled brightly and fell into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her "I only did this for you, now lets get this done quickly so we can get you to North." I smiled as we started walking back towards the elevator.

Missa had chosen the penthouse level and picked a room with the best view to watch for anything or anyone who may pose a threat or harm to us, while i was down in the basement looking for the power source that happened to be a generator from the 1990's which ran on good ol'gasoline. The generator was luckily full on gas and the manual said that could last us three days. Which gave us lots of time to get comfortable in are new found home. As I climbed up the stairs i heard a rattling noise come from the coner of the basement. I walked through the cold dark basement and found a large box laying on the ground. I blew the dust off the top of the box and found no label, the buzzing noise had died, I looked over my shoulder to see the furnace sitting there, Missa must have turned her heat up. I turned back to the box and slowly took of the lid. Within the box was bills, covering the shoe box size box. There must have been atleast 500 dollars laying here. I picked up quickly and went up the stairs into the lobby, where i re-opened the box. I went through the box and started to count the money, when i heard the door knob turn, and a man step through the door, his body covered by a long black jacket, the collar covering the lower half of his face, his eyes were unseen due to the black blindfold covering his eyes it was wrapped tightly around his dark brown hair, his hair slightly falling over the blindfold. The man walked into the lobby silently closing the door without making a sound, when a women walked out from behind him. She stood tall and gracefully, her beauty made the room seem brighter. Her face was calm, yet stunning her black hair fell gracefully along her shoulders and back. She strode silently towards me and stopped near the front desk.

"Mister Xeipher Roth?" she asked as she crossed her arms on the desk. I nodded "I am Valentine i'm your contract." She smiled as she looked at my puzzled face. She swung an arm back gesturing towards the man standing near the front door "This man is," she paused for a moment "A dear friend of mine" she crossed her arms again "and we want you and your sister to come with us" she looked down each hall "We may be of great help to you" she smiled.


End file.
